Sonic The Hedgehog Versus ZIM
by Tmansdc
Summary: What happens when Zim and Yuji Naka (sonic's creator) decide to kill Sonic? Read on to find out! Rated PG-13 for reasons noted in the top of the first chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Sonic's New Enemy Chapter 1  
  
(I don't own Sonic, blah blah blah, sega, blah blah blah, sonic team, blah blah blah, yu suzuki, blah blah blah, shenmue, blah blah blah!)  
  
(NOTE: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE STORIES WITH EXCESSIVE CURSING, SEXUAL TERMS, OR LOTS OF VIOLENCE THAN PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS.)  
  
Setting: Station Square just outside Twinkle Park  
  
It was a sunny cheerful afternoon in Station Square. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and Sonic was having an argument with Knuckles.  
  
Sonic: Knuckles, how many times do I have to tell you? I never saved the world from xenomorphs, borgs, predators, and hellspawn before.  
  
Knuckles: But Sonic, we were teleported back to Earth 2055. There was a huge war and everything that wasn't stored safely underground was fuckin' destroyed. How many times do I have to tell you that? We were rescued by some guy named Billy (no, he isn't Vdogg's Master Planner character!) and he took us to his house. You were killed back on LV-421 (or something, don't remember the name). That poor little squirrel was eaten and everything! Than you became  
half-xenomorph, half-hedgehog person! And than later on when Mecha Sonic killed you Jimmy the Clown ressurected you and you were half hellspawn and half hedgehog.  
  
Sonic: Have you been smoking dope lately? I don't remember it at all!  
  
Knuckles (Taking out a joint, lighting it, and inhaling a large amount and than breathing it back out): What do you mean? I've never smoked dope before in my life!  
  
Tails walks around the corner, Amy Rose by his side holding his arm.  
  
Tails: Baby, that outfit is making me hungry.  
  
Amy: Stop it Tails! We are near fuckin' crackhead Knuckles and Nigga Playa Sonic!  
  
Tails: Ah fuck!  
  
Sonic: Tails, what have i told you about saying fuck?  
  
Tails: Don't say fuck when Knuckles is smoking dope or he'll rape me?  
  
Sonic: EXACTLY!  
  
Knuckles than gets a hungry (sexual) look in his eyes and looks at Tails. Knuckles than proceeds to show off his proud genitals.  
  
Sonic: That's disgusting!  
  
Tails: Help me Sonic!  
  
Sonic than turns into a ball and smacks right into Knuckles before Knuckles has the chance to rape Tails.  
  
Tails: Thanks Homo, um I mean homie!  
  
Sonic: Anytime G-Dawg!  
  
Sonic and Tails high-five each other.  
  
Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse.  
  
Mysterious Person 1: So, this THING will eliminate me of that horrible stink beast hedgehog and his gay friends?  
  
Mysterious Person 2: Hey I created Sonic The Hedgehog, and I will kill him! HA-HA-HA-HA! And if that doesn't work, we can always send out the tyrants, hunters, lickers, zombies, chimeras, brain suckers, drain demoses, bandersnatchers, crows, giant spiders, and undead dogs at them! HA-HA-HA-HA!  
  
Mysterious Person 1: This will be so good. Who the hell is that?  
  
A delivery guy appears with a package.  
  
Delivery Guy: Package for Zim and Yuji Naka courtesy of Yu Suzuki and the Sega Corporation  
  
Mysterious Person 2 (now known as Yuji Naka) sings it.  
  
Delivery Guy: Pleasure doing buisness with you!  
  
Mysterious Person 1 (now known as ZIM): I will rule the world! HA-HA-HA!  
  
  
(So, what did you think of it so far? please read and review and tell me what you think of it. This story is in four categories, game crossovers, cartoon crossovers, the zim section, and the sonic section. sorry there's not much zim yet, but there might be in the next chapter!) 


	2. The plot moves on!

Sonic's New Enemy Chapter 2  
  
Setting: A mysterious damn office  
  
It was dark and dreary inside the office, inside the office laid four people, Zim, Yu Suzuki, Yuji Naka, and Terry McGuiness from Batman Beyond.  
  
Zim: What the hell is he doing here?  
  
Yuji Naka: I think he was chasing after Blight so he could get a sweet piece of his ass.  
  
Terry McGuiness: Nah, I was thinking of getting it on with that rogue synthoid Zeta. I could be so happy with him, i'd build him a robotic prosthetic dick and attach it to his robotic crotch then he could shove it up my...  
  
Yu Suzuki (disgusted look on his face): That's pretty sickening ya know. We don't need to know any more.  
  
Zim: So anyways Yu Suzuki, how does this machine work?  
  
Yu Suzuki: Well first you...  
  
Meanwhile, in a city, Sonic, Tails, High on Dope Knuckles, Amy Rose, and the rest of the Mobians knock on a door of a house. A gothic girl of about nine years old playing a Game Slave 2/Advance opens the door.  
  
Mysterious Girl: HEY! IT'S THOSE GUYS FROM SONIC ADVENTURE 2!  
  
Knuckles: Yeah whatever, listen babe, how about you take a ride on my "baloney pony?"  
  
Amy Rose kicks Knuckles in the crotch but since Knuckles is high on dope, he doesn't feel it.  
  
Meanwhile, a ten-year old kid with glasses, one hell of a huge head, and an ugly paranormal shirt on.  
  
Huge Headed Kid: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO GAZ? I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!  
  
The huge head kid tries to kick Knuckles but Sonic dons a Flame Shield and Flame Spin Dashes his ass.  
  
Girl: Thanks for kicking Dib's ass, by the way, my name is Gaz.  
  
Sonic: Dib? We've been searching for him!  
  
Dib: What the fuck you want?  
  
Professor Membrane: Dib, what the fuck is going on down there, I was just about to have a fivesome with Batman, Superman, Lex Luthor, and The Joker and you ruined it you god-damn bastard!  
  
Sonic: Shut up! Anyways DIB, I have reason to believe that the green alien you keep searching for is trying to kill me along with help from my creator Yuji Naka.  
  
Dib: Well than count me in! I'll kick alien ass!  
  
Meanwhile in the office  
  
Terry McGuiness: Oh yeah baby, oh yeah, oh, oh YEAH! SHRIEK, SHRIEK, SHRIEK, SHRIEK!  
  
Yu Suzuki: Uh Terry, you didn't just fuck Shriek up the ass, you fucked a chair.  
  
Terry McGuiness: Oh god! I need to get rid of this Richard Simmons demon that is plaguing my body!  
  
Zim: So that's how the machine works Yu Suzuki?  
  
Yu: Yes, just turn it on and it will work. I can't believe that I had to take fourteen hours to explain that to you!  
  
Zim: Well thirteen and a half of those hours Terry was thinking about making out with The Flash.  
  
Yu: Oh yeah yeah, right.  
  
Yuji Naka: Shut up and go!  
  
What will happen in the next chapter? I don't even know! Please read and review and tell me what you think of it please! Thank you! 


End file.
